swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W02/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 05.01.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:21 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 03:07 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 05:01 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 07:23 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 10:00 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 11:37 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 15:27 Gioachino Rossini - Matilde di Shabran (2004) Decca (I) 18:35 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:33 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:31 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (Alexander der Grosse) (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 06.01.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag - Biblical Magi/Drei Könige 01:12 Johann Simon Mayr - Samuele (1996) Nuova Era (I) 02:49 Luigi Boccherini - Giuseppe Riconosciuto (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 04:46 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 07:46 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 11:44 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:42 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 17:19 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 20:17 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 23:04 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 07.01.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:38 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 03:37 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 07:06 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 10:20 Antonio Vivaldi - Rosmira Fedele (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13:09 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 16:06 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 18:46 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 19:38 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 21:51 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 08.01.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:28 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 03:43 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:08 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:09 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 12:27 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 15:04 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 17:32 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:17 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09.01.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:00 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 02:34 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 04:46 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 06:30 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 10:26 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 12:35 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 13:54 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:00 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:53 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 23:48 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 10.01.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:21 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 04:29 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 07:03 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 07:53 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 08:50 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 09:48 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 12:14 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 14:53 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 17:02 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:43 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 22:22 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 11.01.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:16 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 03:37 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Dirigent: Leonard Bernstein (I) 05:57 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 08:37 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Dirigent: Tullio Serafin (I) 11:00 Gaetano Donizetti - Anna Bolena (1957) Dirigent: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 13:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Dirigent: Alberto Erede (I) 15:38 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Dirigent: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 17:42 Heinrich August Marschner - Der Vampyr (1951) Dirigent: Kurt Tenner (D) 19:25 Gioachino Rossini - Il turco in Italia (1954) Dirigent: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 21:17 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1978) Philips (I) 23:50 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 02/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015